Alliance Guild List
The Alliance Guild List will serve as a more-detailed reference when browsing Alliance Guilds on the Moon Guard server. Any guild on or involved with the Moon Guard server can add themselves to this listing - past or present. * If your guild applies to multiple categories, you may add your guild to all categories that apply. Please try to be specific with your categorization! * Please add an (Active), (Inactive) or (Disbanded) tag to any guild you add to this listing. Such will be edited as needed to aid those looking for a guild. Human Kingdom Guilds Any and all guilds who claim to represent human kingdoms can be found here. Stormwind Guilds First Regiment (Stormwind Army) (Active) Westridge Cavaliers (See First Regiment (Stormwind Army)) Order of Everstill (Active) Sacred Fire (Active) The Lion's Legion (Active) The Stormblade Regiment (Active) First Regiment (Stormwind Guard) (Active) Stormwind City Guard (Active) Stormwind City Watch (Inactive) Fifth Royal Marine Regiment (See also Duskwood Fleet)(Disbanded) Brotherhood of the Horse (Guild) (Active) Knights of Ashfall (Active) 9th Infantry Division (Stormwind Army) (Inactive) Crusaders of Wrynn (Disbanded) The Stormwind Infantry(Disbanded) Seventh Vanguard (7th Legion) (Disbanded) Ninth Echelon (Disbanded) Knights of the Ridge (Disbanded) Order of the Whirlwind Knights (Disbanded) The Witchbane (Inactive) Fallen Dawn (Disbanded) Lordaeron Guilds Remnant of Lordaeron (Active) League of Lordaeron (Active) Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored (Active) Argent Bulwark (Active) Argent Onslaught (Active) House Ravenshield (Active) Scarlet March (Inactive) Scarlet Hammer (Inactive) Fifth Scarlet Vanguard (Disbanded) Bloodied Ninth (Disbanded) Army of the Truthful (Active) United Northern Front (Disbanded) The Eastwatch (Active) Stromgarde Guilds Alliance of Arathor (Active) Kingdom of Arathor (Inactive) Arathorian Coalition (Inactive) The Stromgarde Brigade (Disbanded) First Knights (Disbanded) Stone Cairn Company (Active) Dalaran Guilds Magus Senate of Dalaran (Active) Dalaran Magocracy (Disbanded) Highguard (High Elf) (Silver Covenant) (Active) Kul Tiras Guilds (Active) Order of the Silver Anchor (Active) Fifth Fleet Marines (Active) Order of Boralus (Inactive) Alterac Guilds The Citrine Eagle (Active) City State of Alterac (Active) Dominion of Alterac (Inactive) House Weisserose (Disbanded) Partisans of Alterac (Disbanded) Gilneas Guilds Blades of Greymane (Active) The Grey Hand (Active) http://theasheneast.shivtr.com/ (Active) Northgate Company (Inactive) Wolves of Greymane (Inactive) Township of Darel'horth (Disbanded) Dwarf Kingdom Guilds Ironforge Dwarven Vanguard (Active) Zundrbar (Inactive) Mountain Guard (Inactve) Dwarven Iron Guard (Inactive) Light of Ironforge (Disbanded) Wildhammer Stormfeather's Riders (Disbanded) Dark Iron Hand of Thaurissan (Disbanded) Fist of Thaurissan (Disbanded) Gnome Guilds Splendid Company (Active) Underfoot Express (Inactive) Genome Project (Inactive) Gnomish Mobile Infantry (Inactive) The Cell of Gnomeregan (C.O.G.) (Disbanded) Gnomeregan Far Fielder (Disbanded) Union of Gnomeregan (Disbanded) Kaldorei Guilds Hand of the Goddess (Active) Nights Edge (Active) Dor Serrar (Active) The Moonblade (Inactive) Talah Zin Thera (Inactive) Zin'Shalla (Inactive) The Amaranth Eye (Inactive) Nordrassil Accord (Disbanded) Might of Stormrage (Disbanded) Sovereign Remnants (Disbanded) Lineage of the Moon (Disbanded) Stronghold of Araethar (Disbanded) Quel'dorei Guilds Quel'Athillien (Active) The Highguard (High Elf) (Silver Covenant) (Active) Court of the Ancients (Active) Embershield Protectorate (Neutral) (Active) Dawnmarch> (Active) Duchy of Quel'venoraal (Active) Draenei Guilds Shadows of Argus (Active) Te'Amun (Active) Elysium (Disbanded) The Sha'nash (Disbanded) Paragons of Light (Disbanded) Stronghold of Araethar (Disbanded) Worgen Guilds Blades of Greymane (Active) http://theasheneast.shivtr.com/ (Active) Wolves of Greymane (Inactive) Northgate Company (Inactive) Township of Darel'horth (Disbanded) Alliance Pandaren Guilds Lotus Group (Active) Qimeng (Inactive) Great Firewind (Disbanded) Northrend Legacy of the Iron Hills (Active) House of Wulfbane (Active) House, Clan and Tribes Guilds Stormwind Clan Varyn (Active) House Wilson (Active) http://house-allerton.shivtr.com/ (Active) http://duchyofwestwood.shivtr.com/ (Inactive) House Varganous (Disbanded) Lordaeron Stromgarde Alterac House Weisserose (Disbanded) Gilneas http://theasheneast.shivtr.com/ (Active) Kul Tiras Adventurer and Mercenary Guilds Alliance Aligned Fire Watch (Disbanded) Silver Shield (Disbanded) Neutral Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. (Active) Salvation (Active) Blackmoon (Active) Deadwind Syndicate (Active) Four Winds Trade Company (Active) http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Rose_Alliance (Active) The Devilclaw (Active) Hellbane Brigade (Active) The Wayfarers Guild (Active) The Tempest Born Company (Active) Grey Haven (Disbanded) Black Company (Disbanded) Pariah Legion (Disbanded) Pirate Guilds Pirates Privateers Pirates of Khaz Modan (Active) Craft, Trade and Profession Guilds Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. (Active) Four Winds Trade Company (Active) Honeybeard Trading Company (Active) The Merchant Guild (Active) Entertainment Guilds Splendid Company (Active) Windsong Productions LLC (Active) The Tempest Born Company (Active) Menagerie (Inactive) Scholarly and University Guilds Modan Co (Active) The Wushu Dojo (Active) New University of Stormwind (Active) Ashen Tree University (Disbanded) Criminal Guilds Pyrebird Sodality (Active) Melrony Crime Family (Active) Steelmane Gang (Active) Emberstone Company (Inactive) Menagerie (Inactive) Westfall Separatist Army (Inactive) Army of the Truthful (Active) (Active) The Vesalius (Active) Military Guilds Note: Many nation based guilds (see above) are military themed as well. Regimental Will of Iron (Active) Grand Alliance Vanguard (Active) Silver Star Dragoons (Active) The Eastern Offensive (Active) The Stormblade Regiment (Active) The Eastwatch (Active) Embershield Protectorate (Neutral) (Active) Valorwind Regiment (Inactive) Bravo Company (Disbanded) <33rd Foot of Lordaeron> (Active) Paramilitary Order of the Beast (Active) Tainted Legion (Active) Order of the Golden Hawk (Inactive) The Runefire Council (Active) Naval/Marine <226th Naval Infantry> (Active) The Stormblade Regiment (Active) SI:7 Shadowtalon Company (Active) The Stormblade Regiment (Active) Blackblood Agents, Section C of SI:7 (Inactive) 7th Legion The Lion's Legion (Active) The Stormblade Regiment (Active) Knightly Orders Order of the Horse (Active) Knights of the Ridge (Disbanded) Order of the Whirlwind Knights (Disbanded) Holy Guilds Church of the Holy Light Brotherhood of Clemency (Disbanded) Clergy of the Holy Light (Active) Sovereign Order (Disbanded) The Witchbane (Active) Covenant of the Pious (Inactive) Northshire Templar (Inactive) Knights Regnum (Inactive) Order of the Golden Hawk (Inactive) Light Of The Fallen (Disbanded) Light of Ironforge (Disbanded) Lightsworn (Disbanded) Paladin-focused Guilds Silver Hand Chapter (Active) Stormwind Silver Hand (Active) Lordaeron Silver Hand (Active) Order of the Silver Anchor (Disbanded) Order of Saint Uther (Disbanded) Argent Crusade Guilds Argent Bulwark (Active) Argent Onslaught (Active) House Ravenshield (Inactive) Blazing Dawn (Disbanded) Scarlet Crusade Guilds Scarlet March (Inactive) Scarlet Hammer (Inactive) Fifth Scarlet Vanguard (Disbanded) Scarlet Sisterhood (Disbanded) Army of the Truthful (Active) Independent Holy Guilds Sovereign Order (Active) Cult of Belore Guilds Dawnmarch (Active) Army of the Light Guilds Ante Tiriosh (Active) Silver Vanguard (Disbanded) Druidic and Shamanistic Guilds Earthen Ring Earthen Council (Disbanded) Independent Shamans Cenarian Druids Order of the Stormclaw (Disbanded) Independent Druids Cult of the Damned and Undead Guilds (Active) Cult of the Damned (Active) Cult of Ner'zhul (Active) Legion of the Damned (Disbanded) Death Knight Guilds Knight Of Acherus (Active) Ebon Covenant (Inactive) Order of Acherus (Inactive) Knights of Menethil (Inactive) The Frozen March (Active) Twilight Cultist Guilds Eyes of Old (Disbanded) Demonic and Burning Legion Guilds Felheart Coven (Active) Demon Hunter Guilds The Dark Embrace (Active) Gameplay Based Guilds PvE and Raiding Guilds http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Little_Goobers (Active) http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/14527272815#1 (Active) PvP Guilds http://lionborne.shivtr.com (Active)__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides Category:Browse